naruto_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Special Jutsu
This page will give you a list of all of the Special Jutsu that can be had by being a member of one of the clans and what they do. Sharingan The Sharingan is a Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha clan. There are 5 forms of Sharingan, and one other that isn't considered part of the Sharingan itself. Single Tomoe Sharingan The most immature version of the Sharingan, the Single Tomoe Sharingan is the weakest form of Sharingan. It is the first stage that an Uchiha gets when they first discover the Sharingan. * Must be level 5 * Must undergo an emotional moment in battle to unlock * Permanently gain 5 Strength and Speed * While in use, this Sharingan allows the user to sense a user's movements. When an enemy attacks you while the Single Tomoe Sharingan is active, you gain 10% Evasiveness. (Evasiveness is an increase in speed when being attacked) You lose 50 Chakra every turn the Sharingan is active. Double Tomoe Sharingan The second stage of a Sharingan's development is the second weakest form of Sharingan. It is unlocked when an Uchiha uses the Single Tomoe enough. * Must be level 10 * Must use the Single Tomoe Sharingan in at least 10 battles to unlock * Permanently gain 10 Speed and Strength * While in use, this Sharingan allows the user to copy a users B-Rank technique. When an enemy uses a B-Rank technique, you can use it for the remainder of the battle as well, but it still costs the same amount of Chakra and Jutsu Charges. You also have the same ability as the Single Tomoe Sharingan. You lose 75 Chakra every turn the Sharingan is active. * Once this Sharingan is unlocked, you cannot use the Single Tomoe Sharingan as it's own. Full Sharingan The final stage of a Sharingan's development is the 3-Tomoe Sharingan, or Complete Sharingan. It is unlocked upon full maturity of the Sharingan. * Must be level 20 * Must have reached Genjutsu level 2 to unlock * Permanently gain 20 Strength and 15 Speed * While in use, the Full Sharingan grants enhanced versions of the abilities that the other two before it had. You gain 20% evasiveness rather than 10%, and you can use A-Rank techniques that your enemy has used. You're also capable of using an enemy's B-Rank technique for only half the Chakra cost. You lose 100 Chakra every turn the Sharingan is active. * Once you unlock the Full Sharingan, you cannot activate the 2-Tomoe Sharingan Mangekyou Sharingan The Mangekyou Sharingan is a much more powerful version of the normal Sharingan that is obtained through the experience of loss. While it is much more powerful, over usage of the Mangekyou Sharingan can cause blindness to the user. * Must have unlocked the Full Sharingan * Must have reached Genjutsu level 5 to unlock * Permanently gain 30 Strength and 20 Speed * Grants an additional Hiden Technique slot during combat. However, this extra slot must be used for a Mangekyou Technique. A Mangekyou Technique is a Hiden Technique that is slightly more powerful, however it can only be used while the Mangekyou Sharingan is active. You may only create one Mangekyou Technique. * While in use, the user gains the effects of the Full Sharingan, but costs 150 Chakra every turn that it's active. * If the Mangekyou Sharingan is used for more than 30 turns in total, the user will go blind, permanently reducing their base speed by 25%. Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan The Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan is, simply put, the safe version of a Mangekyou Sharingan. One can only obtain the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan by implanting another Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan into their own. * Must have unlocked the Mangekyou Sharingan * Must have reached Genjutsu level 8 to use * Permanently gain 50 Strength and 40 Speed * Gain another Hiden Technique slot. This extra slot must also be used for a Mangekyou Technique. * Once you've had someone else's Mangekyou Sharingan implanted into your own, you gain the other character's Mangekyou Technique. * While in use, consume 150 Chakra every turn. * NOTE: Gaining an Eternal Mangekyou does NOT reverse blindness caused by the standard Mangekyou Sharingan Puppeteer Puppeteers use a special kind of combat style, utilizing puppets to fight for them, controlling them with Chakra threads. Different Puppeteers use different puppets. Each Puppeteer is capable of manipulating 2 puppets at once in battle. Below are the different types of puppets. Chakra Maintaining Puppet This type of puppet is special because it is infused with the user's Chakra before combat, allowing the user to store a surplus of Chakra in case they run out in combat. * Must be level 10 to craft this puppet * Can block up to 3 attacks per turn before being knocked down. If knocked down, it will take 2 turns after being knocked down to get back up. * If the user is controlling this type of puppet during combat, and the user's Chakra falls below 200, this puppet will direct Chakra into the user, returning up to 400 Chakra. This effect can only occur once per battle. Blade Dancer This type of puppet makes use of a lot of blades covered across its body. This puppet can be used to attack, but requires Chakra to be consumed to do so. * Must be level 10 to craft this puppet * Can attack up to 3 times per turn before needing to cool-down. This puppet takes 2 turns to cool-down after attacking. This puppet's attacks count as dual swords. * Each attack done by this puppet has a 5% chance to inflict a 2% bleed that lasts for 3 turns. Grand Trapper A puppet of this type is able to place down traps with different effects. * Must be level 10 to craft this puppet * Can place down a trap with a random effect. The trap will be triggered once an enemy attempts a physical attack against the user. Effect power ranges from 1-5% and duration ranges from 1-3 turns. You can only place a trap once every 2 turns. * A trap can be put on another puppet. If placed on a defensive puppet, the trap will trigger when the puppet is hit from blocking an attack. If placed on an offensive puppet, the trap will trigger when the puppet hits an opponent. Curse Mark The curse mark is a power-enhancing seal that is placed on one's neck. It allows the user to transform into stronger forms. Initial Form The initial form of the Curse Mark increases the user's Chakra reserve and strength, however it causes the user pain when active. * Must be level 5 to use * Has a 10% chance to randomly trigger every turn. The user cannot control the curse mark at this stage. Once triggered, the user gains the benefits listed. Every turn while active, there's a 25% chance that the Curse Mark will deactivate. Once deactivated, the Curse Mark will not activate for 2 turns. * Increases the user's Strength by 10% and increases their Max Chakra by 100 when active. * The user takes 3% of their Max HP as damage every turn this form is active. 1st Stage The 1st Stage of the Curse Mark refers to the user's capability to control the Curse Mark to their advantage, although it still causes pain to the user. * Must be level 10 to use * Increases the user's strength by 30% and increases their Max Chakra by 300 when active. * The user takes 3% of their Max HP as damage every turn this form is active. * Once this form is learned, the Initial Form stage is nullified. 2nd Stage The 2nd, and final, Stage of the Curse Mark grants the user an immense power spike and changes their appearance. Staying in this form for too long will start causing the user pain. * Must be level 30 to use * Must go into 1st Stage before going into 2nd Stage * Increases the user's Strength by 50%, Speed by 25%, their Max Chakra by 500, and Ninjutsu deals an additional 20% damage. * If the user remains in this form for too long, they will start to take 5% of their Max HP as damage every turn the form is active. * Once this form is learned, the user stops taking Max HP damage in 1st Stage. Category:Guide